El final de una etapa
by AnnaAsdfgh
Summary: Modern AU. Tres años pueden hacerse muy cortos, y esos tres años a Souji le pasaron demasiado rápido. Pero ese piano guarda sus recuerdos, y los recuerdos duran para siempre.


Era pleno marzo y los cerezos estaban en flor. La calle, que era una cuesta no muy larga sólo para peatones, estaba llena de estudiantes que iban bajando con diplomas en sus manos y flores blancas en sus pechos. Algunos seguían saliendo por las puertas del instituto que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la ciudad, y hasta podían verse a pequeños grupos con gente llorando y otra consolándolos en los bancos que había en la mitad del camino.

Souji seguía dentro del instituto, en la clase 3-A, sentado en el que había sido su sitio durante todo el curso, al lado de la ventana. Estaba sentado encima de la mesa, mirando hacia el patio y jugueteando con su diploma. La luz del atardecer le daba de pleno en la cara y teñía de un tono anaranjado las paredes del cuarto donde estaba.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, y sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de la respiración del chico y el latido regular de su corazón. Esos tres años se le habían hecho muy largos y habían podido con él en muchas ocasiones. Al fin de cuentas no es nada nuevo, la vida de un estudiante siempre ha sido estresante, simplemente la suya lo era más que la de los demás, ¿no?. Pero sin embargo había logrado pasarlos y aquí estaba, en el día de su graduación, despidiéndose de ese lugar.

Después de eso no sabía lo que haría con su vida. Había tomado los exámenes para ir a la universidad de Tokyo, pero ni siquiera sabía aún si los había pasado. No sabía cual era su vocación, pero ya tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y empezaba a ser hora de que se decidiese por algo y se asegurase un futuro. Nunca se había sentido muy a gusto yendo a clase y estaba contento de haber terminado otra etapa más en su vida.

Sentado allí, Souji empezó a recordar momentos vividos esos últimos años.

Un día de su segundo curso se dejó la libreta en la que garabateaba en el pupitre, así que a media tarde, al darse cuenta, decidió volver a por ella. Cuando la recuperó y se disponía a ir a casa, sin embargo, se vio atraído por el sonido de un piano proveniente de la sala de música. Fue pasillo abajo y se asomó en el aula, pudiendo ver a uno de los profesores nuevos de ese curso sentado delante del piano, tocando una pieza que a Souji no le era familiar pero que sin embargo le parecía preciosa. Según lo que recordaba, el nombre de ese profesor era Hijikata, y daba literatura japonesa.

Souji entró en la sala sin siquiera pensárselo, y el profesor tampoco dijo nada. Se sentó en una de las mesas y se quedó escuchándolo tocar durante un buen rato. Al final el mayor dejó el piano y salió de la sala, siendo seguido por el otro.  
Souji le comentó que le gustaba mucho la pieza que estaba tocando, y le pidió permiso para poder ir a escucharlo tocar más tardes, si es que era algo que hacía a menudo después de las clases. Hijikata simplemente le dijo que hiciese lo que quisiera con desgana y el ceño fruncido, y el chico se tomó eso como un 'sí' alto y claro.

Las semanas iban pasando y esas tardes con el piano ya se habían vuelto una costumbre. Souji pasó a tercer curso, y el destino quiso hacer que Hijikata fuese el tutor de su clase. Fue entonces cuando el profesor empezó a faltar a las 'reuniones' que tenían cada tarde. Al principio Souji le preguntaba por los motivos de su ausencia, y el mayor le contestaba que estaba ocupado y que no podía derrochar la tarde tocando el piano. Souji odiaba que considerase sus tardes juntas un derroche, pero aún así se lo callaba, solucionando su enfado quedándose en el aula de música solo, escuchando música en un mp3 o avanzando deberes de ese día. De vez en cuando Hijikata se pasaba por allí y se sentaba a su lado, observándolo en silencio como solía hacer su alumno antes.

Entonces empezaron a hablar. Empezaron con pequeñas conversaciones relacionadas con los estudios, pero con el tiempo ya fueron teniendo más confianza con el otro, ignorando el hecho de que eran alumno y profesor y hablando de sus vidas más abiertamente. Souji descubrió que su profesor era aficionado a escribir haikus, y hasta pudo leer alguno en un descuido del mayor. Por su parte, Hijikata se enteró de las dificultades que tenía su alumno para aguantar con la presión de los estudios e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlo a sobrepasarlas.

De algún modo llegaron a algo más.

La primera vez que se besaron fue algo extraño, no recordaba exactamente en que condiciones se encontraban, pero sabía que ese día lo había pasado muy mal y se había presentado en el aula de música llorando desesperadamente diciendo estar cansado de todo. Hijikata nunca quiso darle explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, por lo que Souji acabó cediendo, aceptando que jamás conocería la verdad sobre eso.  
Desde entonces cosas como esa se fueron volviendo costumbres, y al final-

"¿Souji? ¿Sigues aquí?" La voz de esa persona interrumpió los pensamientos del chico "Están a punto de cerrar las puertas, deberías darte prisa si no quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche."

"Ah, Hijikata-sensei. Ya me iba, lo siento." Souji se levantó de la mesa y salió del aula, aferrado aún a su diploma.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces apagado."

"Estoy bien." el chico se fue hacia las escaleras de ese piso y antes de empezar a bajarlas de dos en dos se giró hacia su profesor y sonrió "Hasta la próxima."

* * *

**Omg, siento si ha quedado algo raro, pero esa era la idea.  
Sé que el fandom de PmK está algo muerto, pero necesito escribir sobre estos dos bastardos que me están hiriendo mucho en el manga original '3 Dentro de unos días sale tomo nuevo en Japón, sólo espero que haya muchos momentos de mi OTP y así dejo de sufrir(?)**


End file.
